dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Raikiri Osami
When I say I Get Destruction and Domination I Don't Care About Anything Else Im Only Interested In How Much I Can Dance In the Pit Of Hell When Its All Over Apperance Raikiri is a tall, blonde haired blue eyed woman with scars across her face, neck, breasts, and leg. Her hair is very long, going down to the base of her spine, and done up in a huge ponytail. She is usually seen wearing a wine red skirt suit with black stockings and black high heels. Her nails are long, and painted pink. She also wears rose colored lipstick. She has a mole under her left eye. At times, she wears a Russian military coat draped off her shoulders. balalaika.jpg balalaika.png Balalaika5.jpg Balalaika (1).jpg balalaika_by_krunip-d631tgs.jpg balalaika-black-lagooni-image-6.png black_3lg.jpg BlackLagoon22-09.jpg cc140f4a88cfb0296ee26e64b15860de.jpg fxAgf4e.jpg maxresdefault (3).jpg maxresdefault (4).jpg tumblr_m6q001NEN11qe16eao6_1280.png tumblr_static_tumblr_static_tumblr_static_screen_shot_2013-02-04_at_4.08.38_am.png 69nrhwl4u5gm10k.png 4107d.jpg 454201-balalaikatrashremoval.png 456601-balaseenstuff.png 143480914585.jpg|I can't believe i had to wear something like this just to Kill a worthless scumbag like you 1342483932604.jpg 1342565073475.png lusciousnet_balalaika-big-breasts-b_1143918826.png lusciousnet_balalaika-lesbian-dildo_1173559865.jpg Insert photo here , atleast 2 or 3. Behavior/Personality Raikiri has shown herself to be rather cynical on occasion, she is also a pragmatic and professional businesswoman. She frequently employs mecenaries as they much for useful pawns and she doesn't have to risk any of her own men. Raikiri is a very prideful woman, She's also prone to violence as he temper is shorter than the tip of a pencil and she will waste no time to kill you if you insult her enough oddly enough her temper doesn't match her demoner as she seems to stay calm, this woman is Just as cold as the month she was born in ruthless and cruel to no end. Even going as far as to kill her own Son though was persuaded not to by a man named yani and rowen seeing that she might as well get something out of his life since she was gonna kill him anyway she decided to sell the child, though there's rumors amoung the family that she simply couldn't kill him because he was her son a rumor that none would dare to confront her with. Raikiri isn't beyond hope though she does care for some people in the family and some that are outside of it and she goes to great lenghts to protect them and if one was to mess with those few precious people unleashing a monster would be the understatement of the century This bitch is one of the last people of earth you wanna fuck with and if one grows enough balls to do so she'd gladly give them a lesson in human anatomy by showing them what their insides look like. She's much like a Military General and hert men address her as Captian or Cappy tan with only they are allowed to do anyway else will quickly know they fucked up. She demands results and failure is not an option if one fails to do what she asked of them they know better than to come back until the job is done even if it took them years and i mean this literally as one made the mistake of coming back to her after failing ultimately his was beaten and then told not to come back till his job was done and when the man returned with the job done she held an event just for him completing his work. Make no mistake this is one twisted bitch who follows only her agenda and while she doesn't get any statisfaction from doing so she isn't against doing it if needed. She also seems to enjoy fucking with her Son Akatsuki(no not literally you sick bastards) Lawful Evil A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. Lawful evil is sometimes called "diabolical," because devils are the epitome of lawful evil. Lawful evil creatures consider their alignment to be the best because it combines honor with a dedicated self-interest. Lawful evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents methodical, intentional, and frequently successful evil. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Head Of The Osami and an Ungerground Crime Organiztion Known as Hotel Moscow Rank: Oyabun 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex:GrandMaster Of The Osami Secret Style and Master of Sambo) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) Military Op and Osami Family Trainning Results Peak Human Condition Accelerated Probability Combat Perception Tactical Analysis Pattern Sense Combat Empowerment Trapping Intuition War Manipulation Weapon Proficiency Dual Wielding Fear Inducement Fear Empowerment Stealth Tactics Enhanced Assassination Critical Impact Combat Specialist Unpredictability Enhanced Durability Spirtual Energy Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or '''Reiryoku (霊力,Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . 'Chi Base' (Optional) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. 'Weapon of Choice' Two Pistols Sniper Rifles Spears and Sai's Allies/Enemies Allies: The Osami Her Soldiers Enemies: Many Many Enemies 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Durability " Your Story " Too be written..... 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji